Unexpected Gift of Love Fixed
by lackam
Summary: Elrond receives the gift of love.


Title: Unexpected Gift of Love  
Author: Amber

Beta: Oli  
Rating: G--FPS  
Characters: Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Eonwe  
Disclaimer: All named characters belong to Tolkien; I am just borrowing them.  
Summary: Elrond receives an unexpected love.

Elrond climbed to the top of the cliff overlooking the river and falls. His home here in Aman was not Imladris, but it called to him just the same. Here he had two mighty falls with few little ones, while in his earlier home he had had one mighty fall and loads of smaller ones everywhere. Still, he felt at peace here. Well, as peaceful as he could be anyway.

His sons had delayed their decision and still had not come despite the death of their brother and sister. He had felt his children's passing some years ago and had eagerly awaited the arrival of his sons, but that had not happened. He knew that with each passing day, their chances of survival outside of Aman dimmed significantly. He knew that soon it would be too late and he will have lost all of his children as he had always feared would happen.

If his wife were here to help him through this it would be easier to accept, but he did not even have that now. She had chosen to leave him and go to Mando's Hall upon learning of her daughter's fate, and her sons' delaying of decision. She had not healed much and had held out hope that she would with her children by her side. When Elrond had arrived alone, it had not been enough. The bond between them had been damaged when she had been attacked; her choice ensured that it was sundered until the breaking of the world if not longer. She had not wanted to stay just for him; he wasn't enough for her anymore and probably never would be again. So he was left alone, again. He sat and quietly questioned Eru's plan for his life as he watched the sun go down.

Glorfindel quietly followed Elrond from a distance as he saw him leave the house. While he was no longer charged with ensuring his security, they had become as close as brothers and he cared greatly for him. He knew that Elrond was lonely and feeling depressed again as he considered his situation. He thought that it was unfair that one who had sacrificed so much for others should be reduced to living alone as a recluse. The whispers that circulated about Elrond because of his situation made meeting other people uncomfortable, so Elrond had quit trying and stayed by himself except for periodic visits from those he knew in Middle-earth. Glorfindel had resolved to change all that.

On Glorfindel's last visit to Valmar, he had inquired about available females. After obtaining a list, he and Ingwe's son, Ingwion, had gone around and observed the behavior of the ladies. Soon the list was pared down to just a couple. At that point, he had called on Erestor for help. After being lectured for several hours about interfering in others lives, Erestor's had agreed to help interview the ladies. An unexpected bonus had come in the form of Erestor's wife Miror, who had jumped in and almost taken over when she heard about the project. She had decided that they were unfit to choose a decent mate for Elrond, and had wrangled final approval of their choices. Glorfindel didn't know whether to laugh or hide over the situation. At least if Elrond found out about it before they had succeeded in finding him a girlfriend, he would not go down alone.

Glorfindel would wait some distance away unless invited up by Elrond. He lent his friend his quiet presence but had an ulterior motive. Back at the house, Erestor and his wife were preparing a dinner that included their short list of prospects. Tonight was a test to see if Elrond showed any interest in one, or some, of them. They had remembered to invite other eligible males and females so that none of the ladies would feel slighted and so their plan was not so obvious. The dinner had been presented to Elrond as something that he could host to help others because neutral ground was needed as a respectable place for the singles to meet. As Glorfindel waited he prayed that their plan worked, and that Elrond was not rejected by all of the ladies tonight, for they had not been told that he was to be their main target.

Elrond delayed coming down the hill to meet Glorfindel. He knew of what was planned but would let them have their way. He would not hurt his friends when they were only trying to help him no matter how misguided they were being. It could be fun to see who else had been invited and who would hook up with whom, but he knew that none of the ladies on their short list would be interested in him. He smiled to himself when he considered his little surprise. He had decided that since this was a singles dinner, why limit it to elves. He had invited some of the single Maiar he had met and told them to bring some single friends. He could not wait to see Erestor and Glorfindel's reaction. Who knows, he thought, Glorfindel could end up mated out of this if he was not careful despite his protestations of being a confirmed bachelor. Sighing in resignation, he started down to where Glorfindel waited.

As they arrived back at the house it was to see a flustered Erestor greeting Eonwe and a group of Maiar.

"Ah Elrond, I have been ordered to chaperon your little gathering. I have brought a group of single friends who were curious about this custom and agreed to participate. We have also brought some wine that Yavanna's brews for her guests which I have warned the cook is rather strong, hence my chaperoning," Eonwe said in a light hearted tone.

"Come on into the hall where the refreshments are, dinner will not be for another two hours. I believe the plan was for everyone to mingle and become comfortable with each other before dinner, am I not right Erestor?" Elrond said looking over his shoulder as he led the Maiar into the bigger hall.

Glorfindel and Erestor just looked at each other and shook their heads, so much for secret planning.

"How does he do that, I thought we had kept this secret rather well," Erestor asked in frustration.

"I learned long ago not to ask, just accept. At least he is not fighting it. Let him enjoy his little joke, it changes nothing," Glorfindel responded as they went inside to join the others.

More guests arrived and the two groups kept separate. Looking pointedly at Glorfindel, Elrond let it be known that he should move to start integrating the two groups. Borrowing Lindir from the musicians stand, they approached two of the Maiar and led them onto the dance floor. Eonwe, following their lead, asked a young red haired Teleri lady to dance. Soon, both groups were intermingling and tensions had ceased. When dinner was called, Elrond was glad to see that the two groups continued to intermingle and that the elves were enjoying the Maia's reaction to eating food.

Dinner ended up being a lazy affair that stretched on a lot longer than planned. Finally, Elrond ordered the servants to clear the tables but to leave out munchies and plenty of wine, then he told them that they could enjoy the after dinner festivities if so inclined before leading everyone back into the larger hall. Soon, everyone was pairing off and some made their way into the garden for quiet walks and such. Elrond congratulated Erestor and Glorfindel on their dinner and suggested that making it a habit might not be a bad idea. The elves and Maiar learned much about each first hand, and singles were able to meet each other outside their local circles.

Elrond excused himself shortly thereafter to take a walk in the gardens before retiring to the library. Glorfindel tried to convince him to stay but he declined.

"Your plan worked for everyone but me, but I expected nothing more. Do not be upset about it, I have learned to accept my fate. I will make another appearance later, until then," Elrond said as he headed out via the balcony.

Glorfindel frowned in worry as he considered this acceptance of fate. Elrond was not made to be alone; his fëa would slowly fade given enough time. He had endured too many losses and rejections. Eonwe saw Glorfindel's worry and approached him.

"Worry not, my little warrior; he will not be alone forever. There were certain ones I was told to bring tonight," Eonwe told him.

"He is to be joined with a Maiar then, like his ancestor?" Glorfindel asked.

"Is not one of the reasons he is alone because he is different?" Eonwe asked.

At Glorfindel's nod he continued. "While these differences mark him as separate and unacceptable as a mate for most elves, we see them as a gift from Eru enhancing him. It makes him different, blessed if you will, as you are different."

"I am not looking for a mate Eonwe, so do not try your hand at match making with me. I am content," Glorfindel said as he eyed the Maiar's smile warily.

Out in the gardens, Elrond walked quietly along the edges attempting to stay away from most of the couples. From what he was seeing as he strolled, they would have to put chaperons to patrolling the gardens next time. Some were getting along entirely too well. What really surprised him was the number of Maiar engaging in borderline activities. Somehow, he had not considered finding them to be less than exemplary behaved. He would have to discuss this with his great-grandmother. Evidently, there were some things she had not told him.

Taking a final turn, he headed to his library. Maybe something would catch his attention to read as he browsed through the titles. While he had accepted his fate, as much as he denied it to Glorfindel, it still hurt that not even one female had considered him as even a dance partner. He pushed his thoughts aside as he entered the library and started browsing in the back. Erestor had told him of a new shipment of poetry and music books received just this morning and he wondered if there was anything good or different enough to catch him attention.

As Elrond rounded the corner to entered the little room in back that Erestor used to catalogue and repair everything he stopped in his tracks. There before him was the sight of an elegant backside dressed in what could be the tightest pair of leggings he had seen in some time. Said backside belonged to a female whose upper half was buried deep inside a large crate of books. It was definitely not what he had expected to find he thought to himself as he continued ogle the lovely shaped rear.

"What are you looking at and who are you?" an angry voice said from the crate. "Go away!"

"I'm Elrond and I am looking at your rear end," he said without thinking as he continued looking. He did not like being questioned in his own home.

"What?" the female shouted as the rest of her came flying out of the box to reveal the most stunning blonde he had ever seen. She stood there sputtering as he looked her over slowly from toes to head. Angrily, she stepped forward and slapped him hard.

Grabbing her wrist to prevent another blow, Elrond looked her in the eyes planning to confront her. All time stopped as he felt himself sinking into their gold flecked, blue depths. At that point Elrond knew two things, she was a Maia and he never wanted to look away. There was no protest or even a second thought as his fëa reached out and connected to hers.

"Has anyone seen Elrond?" Erestor asked Glorfindel as dawn approached. "It is unlike him to let his guest leave without wishing them well."

"You are right, and he did promise to return to the Hall. I wonder where he is," Glorfindel responded as Eonwe came up to them.

"Have either of you seen my younger sister? I know she went to hide in the library earlier but she promised to return by dawn," he said.

Glorfindel and Erestor looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"What do you want to bet that they are sitting in the library together talking about some deep mystical subject and have forgotten all about the rest of us," Erestor said.

"Sounds like my sister," was all Eonwe said as they headed for the library together.

"They should be in the back room," Erestor said as he led them in that direction.

They all stopped and stared at what they encountered. Before them stood Elrond, gripping Eönwë's sister's wrist. They were standing there staring into each other's eyes as if nothing else existed and they were not a part of this world. Glorfindel and Erestor looked to Eonwe in question as he started laughing.

"Manwë ordered me to bring her saying that she was avoiding her intended mate. She threw a fit and I had to practically drag her here," he said. "She does not want to be mated; she thinks it would be a hindrance to her."

"So, what is happening and how long will they be like that?" Glorfindel asked.

"Well, Melian and Elwë stayed lost that way for almost a hundred years when they met," he answered them as he laughed in delight. "They are bonding."

"Can we break them apart, or do we have to wait?" Erestor asked.

"Best to just wait. I will leave with the others and report everything to Manwë. He will be happy to know that they are together finally," Eonwe said as he headed back to the Hall. Just before he left the room, he threw one last comment over his shoulder.

"If you think Imladris was wild sometimes, just wait a while. You have no idea what you are in for."

The couple stayed locked in that position for many months with no disturbances except for Erestor taking a duster to them every once in a while. They had been frozen in that position for close to a year when Elrond's twin sons arrived in Aman. Learning of the situation from their grand-mother who met them, and their grand-father on the dock, they refused to travel to Elrond's home until gaining an audience with their mother in Námo's Halls. Though unprecedented, Namo granted them an audience and informed them of their mother's choice. She had decided to stay in his Halls, and gift their father with a release from their bond so he could seek another. Namo made sure the twins understood that their father had not asked for this and that indeed, he had never been told. The bond had occurred with Ilúvator's blessing before he could he received the message,

but then Namo explained to them that Ilúvator had broken their parents bond totally. When their mother healed, she was free to leave his Halls and seek another mate herself. Though unhappy with their mother's choice, they accepted her wish with some persuasion and went to their father's house to rest and recover under Glorfindel's care.

Another year passed before the couple stirred to awareness. Elrond wasted no time in claiming a kiss from his new mate. It was as they were sharing their first kiss that the twins came by to do their daily check on them.

"Well, at least they are moving now," Elrohir said to his twin.

"Yes, but I really do not think I want to see what happens next," Elladan replied.

Elrond broke from the kiss in shock as he heard his sons' voices and rushed to pull them into his arms.

As Elrond embraced his sons and chatted with them, Eonwe appeared behind his sister and gave her a gentle hug.

"Congratulations sis, I hope you will be happy," he told her as he held her. Leading her over to Elrond and the twins, they heard him being told the news about Celebrían. Tears started to run down his face as he comprehended the true measure of the gift he had been given. As the twins introduced themselves to their new step-mother, Elrond pulled Eonwe aside.

"So, who does Glorfindel get?" he asked. He received no answer but was satisfied with the gleam in Eönwë's eyes. "This will definitely become a very lively household once we are done with him."

For once Elrond didn't groan he was too happy enjoying the unexpected gift of love.


End file.
